Charmed : New Realm
by julian haliwell
Summary: p4's daughters get their powers.... just wait n see. (Charmed is not mine, just borrowing!)
1. Default Chapter

First, I want you to know the main characters of my new story.  
  
Penelope Andrea Halliwell – The child of Prue and Andy. Destined to be  
a Charmed One. Like her mother, she has the power of telekinesis  
(ability to move objects) and astral projection (can be two persons at  
the same time). She is only staying in the Manor doing the chores. In  
her later years, Penny will receive the power of Deflection.  
  
Pamela Leonora Halliwell – The only child of Piper and Leo Wyatt. Also  
destined to be a Charmed One. Her powers mixed by her mother and  
father's she has the power of temporal stasis (stopping time) but in a  
different way. She also moves forwards with her hands but blue and  
white orbs come out of her hands. She also has the power of speeding  
up molecules that cause the thing she concentrates in explodes.  
Inspired by her mother, she took her business and named it p4. With  
her powers growing she will have the ability to rewind time.  
  
Patricia Colleen Halliwell – Child of Phoebe and Cole. A  
Charmed One. She doesn't have any powers from her father. She will  
receive the power of premonitions and levitation. Her mother let her  
finish her Marital Arts lessons. Like her mother, Working at Bay  
Mirror, has the position of V.P. As time will pass by, her powers of  
levitation will evolve to flying in air.  
  
Paula Sarah Matthews – Child of Paige and Glenn. Like her  
mother's abilities, Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing (Teleportation)  
Paula is not yet employed. She's just a freshman in College. Lives  
with her three cousins in the Halliwell Manor. Her powers will  
increase with the with the ability of Tran-Orbing (ability to order  
orbs to orb a thing to a different place). 


	2. power of the withces rise again?

Chapter 1: Power of the Witches Rise, again.  
  
Pamela is cooking some kind of Asian dish she learned in her club.  
  
Stirring the light dish, she screamed at Penny. "Honey? Is Paula home?!"  
  
She said. "Not yet!" Penny answered. "Well come here and taste my dish.  
  
"I need to go to p4." Penny walking in the kitchen got a fork and tasted  
  
Pam's dish. "Nice." Penny Munching the beef in her mouth. "Oh, I'm out of  
  
Gas can I borrow your car?" Pam asked. "Sure, the keys are hanged on  
  
The wall." Penny instructed. "I got it! Bye!" Pam said putting on her coat.  
  
She turned the knob and found Paula speaking to a guy on the doorstep.  
  
"What's this? Huh? Paula? Answer me." Pam said protectively. "Look,  
  
Charles' is just a friend!" Paula answered. "Okay, I going to the club, take  
  
Care of your cousin Penny." She instructed and left. "Sure, as I was  
  
Saying, Charles, Would you..." Paula said. Then a big form of flame took  
  
Place one block away. "What's that?" Charles said. Then the fire turned  
  
Into a man with red skin with black markings on his face. "Ah!" Paula  
  
screamed. "Let's go inside!" Charles said. So they rushed to the door and  
  
Slammed it. Leaning on it, they said, " I better go." Charles said. "But that  
  
Creep is still outside." Paula said. " I'll be okay, I'll just take the back  
  
Door." He explained. "Okay, that's fine." Paula said with a sigh. "Follow me  
  
I'll lead you there." She also said.  
  
Cut to Bay Mirror. Patty on the phone explaining with a man's voice.  
  
"Sorry sir, I don't want that article to be flashed to the FrontPage."  
  
Patty said, Calmly. "Why Is that Patty?" Her boss Noel asked. "That  
  
Article is already taken by the other company." She Explained. "Alright,  
  
Let your staff get another topic, but you are the one who will right it. I will  
  
Be needing it by Monday morning." He said. "Thank you sir. So, I'll say  
  
Goodbye now, Bye sir." She said putting the phone down. Patty, got out of  
  
Her office and ordered her assistant to call a meeting on Thursday night.  
  
"Anything else mam?" Gina asked. "Oh, I'm going home. I'll come back  
  
Tomorrow, Okay?" Patty said. "Take Care Mam. Goodbye." Gina said  
  
Politely. Patty left her office to go to the manor.  
  
Back to the Manor, Paula arranging the plates on the dinning table.  
  
"One more plate and I'm… done!" she said. "Now I can go to my room"  
  
She said. A coincidence, Paula's room is beside the attic's stairs. Paula,  
  
With her confusion she went up to the stairs and opened the door and  
  
Found a thick green book that glowed. Looked at the cover that had four  
  
Shapes that locked together. She opened it and it said,  
  
`The Book of Shadows'  
  
She turned the page and read the words that were covered with dust she  
  
Blew off.  
  
"Hear now the words of  
the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods  
are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this  
night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring  
your powers to we Cousins four, we want the power, give us the  
power."  
  
Then four white orbs magically released from the book. One went into  
  
Paula's body. Another two traveled into the kitchen and went inside of  
  
Penny and Pam. Then the last one into Patty's body, which is currently  
  
Standing on the doorstep. Patty entered the house and stood under the  
  
Chandelier, Then Pam and Penny joined her and Paula running down the  
  
Stairs with the book to join her sisters. "What just happened?" they all said  
  
The same time. Then the door swung open and appeared the man that  
  
Paula saw earlier that day. Penny covered her cousins with her hands.  
  
The demon threw A energy ball at Penny, but before it could hit her, the  
  
Other three hold her Arms that caused the house to shake and the energy  
  
Ball to deflect and hit  
  
The demon. The demon caught the ball and changed it to a fireball. The  
  
Girls ran into different directions leaving Paula under the Chandelier  
  
Reading the book. "So the Charmed Ones chose their children to continue  
  
Their heir." The demon said looking at Paula. "It says here that Penny has  
  
The power of telekinesis and astral projection. Pam can freeze time and  
  
Explode things. Patty with premonitions and levitation. And leaving me  
  
With Orbing and tele – orbing that means I can get things to…." Paula said  
  
Happily. "ME! FIREBALL!" she shouted then blue and white sparks  
  
Covered  
  
The ball and transported into Paula's hand. "Cool." Paula said while  
  
Closing her hand to make the ball disappear. The cousins go beside Paula  
  
And ask the same questions. "What's my power." They said. "Okay, Patty,  
  
Move forward, jump and kick him." Paula said. So Patty took a couple of  
  
Steps forward and jumped. All of them noticed that her jump was very high  
  
And Patty kicked causing the demon to fly through the air. Pam released  
  
Blue and white orbs that caused the demon to freeze in the air. Penny  
  
Waved her hand, then the demon swirled around the air. "Fireball!" Paula  
  
Said. Paula threw the ball to the demon who bursted in flames who was  
  
saying, "Th-e Ch-arme-d On-es wont s-st-stop the CURSED ONES! AH!" The demon  
  
vanished. "Sorry, I think you didn't fight the Charmed Ones, You fought  
  
with the Blessed Ones. " Paula said. "Let's go to the living room, let's see  
  
If there are more information we can find in the book" Paula said  
  
Exhausted. So Paula, Patty and Pam got to the door and told Penny to  
  
Close the door. Penny twitched her eyes to close the door. Then she  
  
Joined her sisters. 


End file.
